


This Is In No Way Affectionate

by OverEmotionalFuckery



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Black Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverEmotionalFuckery/pseuds/OverEmotionalFuckery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's standard practice for kismesis to clean each other up and bandage each other's sexy wounds after rough, blackrom sex. Bro, with his blunt teeth and lack of claws, doesn't hurt Feferi the same ways she hurts him, but he still wants to be a proper kismesis and treat her bite marks and bruises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is In No Way Affectionate

Feferi arched her back and let out a long, high-pitched whine, dragging her nails down Bro's chest as she shook with the force of her orgasm. She heard Bro grunt something that sounded like her name and he tightened his grip on her hips and tensed as he came. Feferi slumped forward, breathing heavily. The arousal was fading, and she was sore from Bro's rough handling. She looked at him and felt better, because he was surely in a worse state than she was. Feferi climbed off him, grimacing as she felt his dick slide out of her. Her legs were a little wobbly as she stood by her bed, but she got her balance quickly. 

"Get up," she said to him, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. He groaned but sat up anyway. She slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him to his feet and then pushed him in front of her. "Go on, in the shower. Come on." 

Bro sighed and shuffled into the bathroom and stood around while Feferi started running the water. She snatched his glasses off his face and set them on the counter before pulling him into the large shower with her. She pushed him under the water, just hot enough to be uncomfortable, and he winced as the water ran over the welts and cuts on his torso. 

Feferi grabbed the softest wash cloth and started gently scrubbing away the dried blood and genetic material and smeared lipstick from his back. Bro hissed and looked back over his shoulder. 

"Be careful back there," he snapped. 

"It's not my job to be careful with you," Feferi replied, pressing down on a particularly nasty welt on the small of his back. She finished cleaning him up and then wiped down her own, much less painful, wounds. He had broken the skin with a couple of his bite marks and had left some small welts on her thighs, but mostly he just bruised her. 

"How come you never let me clean you up the way you clean me up?" Bro asked. 

"If you can damage me the way I damage you, then you can clean me up. But this," she said, pointing to the bite mark on her collar bone, "Is barely worth any care at all." 

Feferi reached around him and turned the water off. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her chest before grabbing the fluffiest towel she owned and patting Bro dry. He snatched the towel from her and glared down at her. 

"As nice as it is to have you fawning over me like a lovesick school girl, I'm not a child and I don't want to be treated like one." He finished drying himself off and Feferi watched for a moment before turning to the counter and digging around in one of the top drawers. She pulled out some cotton swabs and gauze. Bro rolled his eyes and sighed but sat on the toilet, facing the wall. Feferi stood behind him and started bandaging up the worst of his wounds. He sat absolutely still, only flinching when she was intentionally rough. She finished bandaging him up and walked over to the counter to try and dress her own bite marks. Bro stood up and snatched the gauze out of her hands. 

"How can you be this incompetent?" he mumbled, spinning her around and pinning her against the counter before he started bandaging her collar bone. He pressed his hips against her stomach to keep her in place while he taped gauze to her collar bone. He lightly slapped the newly bandaged wound and she flinched and growled low in her throat. Bro looked her over for any other injuries needing care, finding none. Feferi snatched the gauze and medical tape from Bro and put it back in the drawer. 

"Thanks for your mediocre treatment that I'm sure I could have done better." 

"Hey, princess, don't forget that I used to have to bandage my brother up after our sparring matches. I've treated much worse wounds than you can deal out." He gave her a smug smile and she gave a wicked grin with all her teeth. 

"Oh we'll have to see about that." 


End file.
